Corruption
by Lady Cougar-Trombone
Summary: When Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida defeat Diaboromon, Diaboromon, rather than controlling Kokomon, takes over the bearer of the Crest of Courage. Going mad, he disappears for three years.
1. The Second Mind

**A/N: This is the beginning of part one. I have completed part one and will begin working one part two, most likely today. I will not update the chapters of part two until I am done with them. Without further ado, begin reading.**

Tai stumbled out of the computer, and Izzy went to the balcony to watch the missile come down…though he still looked out of sorts. Tai suddenly became very ill and ran into the bathroom. He slammed the door before bending over the toilet and retching. This went on for a couple minutes, and he composed himself by the time his mother got worried.

"Tai, are you okay?"

"Yes mom, just a moment," Tai said as he pulled up to the sink to wash the vomit off…and his heart seemed to stop. Rather than his face…no, that wasn't accurate, as it still was his face. But it was…different. Taichi Kamiya had brown hair and eyes. The boy who looked like him had…blonde? Or at least some sort of yellow hair and this kid also has yellow eyes.

"!" Tai slips and bangs his head against the door. When he gets up and looks in the mirror again, he looks normal. He rubs his eyes.

"Ugh, stupid Diaboromon," Tai mutters. He exits and goes into his dad's office to put the computer back on the desk before his dad gets home.

"What was that crash?" his mother asks him.

"I slipped," Tai answered. As he starts putting everything up, he hears a voice. _Taichi, take me to Willis._ He stops, and nearly drops the computer on his foot.

"!" 'THUMP!' He and the computer, which nearly crushed him, had fallen had onto the ground.

"TAI?" his mother shouted.

"Everything's fine mom!" he called back. And then thought: _I hope._ He finally got the computer back onto the desk without another episode. _That voice,_ Tai thought as he absently mindedly walked out of the apartment, _sounded a lot like Diaboromon_.

Along the way down a street, he somehow ended up in a street that was unfamiliar to him. He looked up, and saw two boys near a window. One of them looked out and at him. It was Ryo Akiyama. For a moment, they just stared. Ryo wondering why Tai was there and Tai wondering where he was and how he had ended up where Ryo was. Ryo then disappeared from the window. _TAKE ME TO WILLIS! _The voice screamed in Tai's head. He clutched his ears and began to sink to his knew, groaning loudly. A loud ringing was sounding.

"Tai?" Ryo asked, puzzled. Tai looks up, and Ryo jumps back startled. And then Tai runs. Ryo follows him, but it gets dark by the time they get to Tai's house. Ryo leaves, even if it is against his better judgment. Izzy was long gone, and his mother had gone to get Kari. Because the party had run long and Kari didn't want to leave. Or so the note said.

Tai retreated to his bed and covered himself. He drifted off to sleep. The voice spoke to him again:

_Take me to Willis._

_Why?_

_Because…he can help you, help you get better. You are sick._

_I'm…sick?_

_Yes._

And Tai believed it. He felt sick, sweaty, weak, and feverish. But the doctor found nothing wrong and suggested that Tai was faking. But what was worse was his behavior was changing. He became colder to his friends. They tried visiting him, but he would hide under the covers or be out of the house. They would email or call him…he never answered.

Nearly a week later, Kari approached him.

"Tai?" Kari asked to get his attention from the wall.

"Humph?" he responded, not turning his gaze. Kari sighed before continuing. They were currently in their living room.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked, and then leapt back in fear as he answered.

"What's wrong? What's it to you? Leave me alone!" He stormed out of the house. He was barefoot and wearing his customary outfit._ Find Willis. _The voice said. _Shut it._ Tai responded. Tai ran his hand through his recently cut hair. It was no longer bulky or standing up. It was smooth and flat on his head, but didn't come past his crown. Because of this, his goggles rested on his forehead. He pulled his goggle over his eyes, and finally let the voice take over.

The Voice took over, and made him run. Faster…faster…faster…and still faster, that is until he could go no faster because of his human limitations. Tai could feel himself ebbing away…when, BANG! There was a head-on collision. Tai got his last look of reality before slipping into the darkness. Ryo Akiyama.

"Um…are you okay?" Ryo asked, though he was sure he was the only one hurt. The boy looked familiar, but was much too unfamiliar looking to be who he at first thought it was. He thought it was Tai, but Tai was a brunette, not a blonde. Though this was a blonde whose hair looked eerily like that Diaboromon's hair…if that had been hair that is…or more yellow…or…something not really natural. And the boy's eyes were hard to see, because of the goggles covering them, but they seemed unnatural, because the pupil looked off…or maybe that was just the goggles.

"Sure…just get outta my way." And the boy shoved him aside and hurried off. Ryo, once again going against his better judgment, followed the boy. They kept running until the scenery started changing. The boy began to slow down, and Ryo stopped…speechless. The…Digital World? Ryo was confused how they got there.

"You are…Ryo Akiyama, no?"

"Uh…yes," Ryo answered timidly. The boy was still facing away from him, but Ryo felt a sudden coldness. A chill at first that then progressed into what could only be described as freezing.

"So…you have returned." _Millenniumon. _Ryo thought. _What's going on?_ Ryo then felt a sudden tugging, as though some unseen force had grabbed his shirt, which happened to be blue, pulled at him. The brunette boy screamed as he felt like he was falling.

And he heard…laughter? But…it wasn't Millenniumon…it sounded, however vaguely, human.

"Pitiful human!" the voice of laughter spat from his right. Ryo didn't understand what was going on…but he could see the dim form of Millenniumon, the one who must be laughing, but it was darker there where it too seemed to be falling, and another…digimon? This one was definitely smaller, and seemed to be a purple color. Wait…color? Ryo realized that it was brighter…then he blinked.

**Please review…please?**


	2. The Birth of Justimon

Ryo's eyes fluttered for a minute or so, and then they opened. There was a monodramon above his head…or face, but this place…it was…the monodramon suddenly disappeared as if dragged away. _Through the air with no means of doing so._

"Who are you?" Millenniumon boomed. He didn't hear the response, but the monodramon disappeared.

"NO! HOW DARE YOU! !" The last phrase was a growl, one that Ryo had never heard before. Ryo pushed himself into a sitting position, though in a way that he was halfway lying down. He looked left, and saw a new Digi-Egg. The boy was standing over it again, holding live wires of some machine.

"Let go…let go…" There were red flashing lights, and then everything went dark.

He realized he probably went too far in forcing the two digimon into one form, but the machine would reboot. The gloves that the boy wore were now scorched, so he threw them off. The hands were slightly burned, but the gloves really did protect the weak human's hands.

He wiped the dust off…thought maybe it was more metaphorically, and it did hurt…the boy anyways. He really needed to call himself something other than he…he was no longer Diaboromon, and Tai was-

"What did you do?" He turned and looked at the one they called Ryo Akiyama.

"Hush," he commanded, angry at the interruptions of his musings. Akiyama cowered as he was glared at by…someone-who-needs-to-be-named. Of course…Akiyama probably was wondering what had happened…

"Do you mean what I did with Monodramon and Millenniumon?" Unknown asked. Akiyama nodded. The machine began to reboot. Unknown noted that they needed to leave soon.

"Let's cut to the chase. Millenniumon and this monodramon no longer exist. That egg is the product. Now…I have to find Willis," Unknown finished as he turned and ran off. As predicted, Akiyama picked the egg up and came after him.

"Wait...whoever you are! What do you mean?" Akiyama shouted as he ran after Unknown. Once more, the feeling of falling came over the two. Unknown felt data whipping past them as they gaining speed. While merging Millenniumon and Monodramon, Unknown had seen another world that contained both a human and digital one.

And another way of dealing with digimon...a deadlier and better way…oh, how he wanted to do it.

Rather than them degenerating into eggs…they died and became data. Shouldn't be too hard…maybe he had to return to that room, although he wasn't entirely sure where it was. See, he and Millenniumon had somehow dragged each other there. Unknown noticed how things began to change before he saw the light. The data, which had just been exclusively blue, and maybe hints of yellow, began to have many different colors. He then saw a light at the end of what looked like a tunnel. Shapes began to form, and he could smell things. Soon, the shapes had definite forms, like trees and clouds. Soon, he felt the cool air and felt the sunlight…no matter if it was digital or not.

By this point, he knew he couldn't do much else. He _was_ in a human body, not a digital one. And the body…was…tired…

Ryo watched as the boy slowly leaned against the tree and sank down to the ground. He curled up at the roots of a tree and fell asleep. He looked up, the sun was in evening position, and the sky was more of a purple color with reds and oranges. That meant the sun was going down, maybe he should sleep as well. Ryo set the egg down, and leaned against a tree away from the boy who was a freak of nature. The sky grew dark and his eyelids heavy.

So…sleepy…so…very…tired…He yawned, and drifted off to dreamland.

As the two slept, the egg began to have cracks. The cracks grew until…a baby digimon appeared. It wandered off as the boys slept.

Ryo woke to movement. He felt like he was moving across the ground, and at first thought he was still dreaming. But when his arm, rather hard, hit some rock, his eyes flew open. Right at the sun, so that forces his eyes back shut. Ryo then realizes that something or, rather, _someone_ is holding onto both his arms. When he is finally able to even get a glimpse of his captor, he's startled. He jumps in fright, and lands rather hard on his backside.

"Ouch…," he says as he closes his eyes. There are going to be bruises…later from now…whenever now _is_. There had been some sort of monster dragging him. It looked like a dragon…with robotic parts. He had never heard of or seen such a thing. It was a digimon...hopefully. All of a sudden, he felt a sudden pain. Like he was being torn to pieces while on _fire!_ Was the robot dragon digimon that had been dragging him doing this? Of course, it still could be dragging him…

_I am_ _Cyberdramon._ Ryo opened his eyes…and saw data. He thought he had heard a voice. _I am Cyberdramon. _Maybe he wasn't imagining.

_ What?_

_ I am Cyberdramon_

_ Um…why-_

"Akiyama…you are a fool. So are you Cyberdramon," said the boy. Ryo heard a growl.

"I am Kaiser, and I will be Digimon Emperor!" Laughter followed this statement. Ryo didn't really understand what was going on…then felt a sudden chill.

"You are now Justimon…my slave." The chill began to numb his senses…and he couldn't Cyberdramon's growling anymore... and Cyberdramon was also being affected by the chill. The data was turning darker and darker. Ryo screamed before he lost all of his senses.

Kaiser, as he had finally found a proper name, was watching as Justimon fell over. He could wait. They were in no hurry. Because…

They were over America now, and, more specifically…

Willis.


	3. Willis

**A/N: Alright a person, I'll admit, it probably is bad. But I want to know why you feel that way. And it's only really the first two chapters. This is the third. You'll probably never see this, seeing as you'll never bother with this story again. But as I said, I want to know why. Also, if you have an account, why not use that?**

Kaiser came through the computer, followed by Justimon. They were in a small room, too short for Justimon. This was proven as Justimon took out a support beam in the ceiling. Just then, a woman opened the door…and screamed. Kaiser picked up the chair that was at the desk, and threw it. It hit her head, though it wasn't fatal. Kaiser left, followed by Justimon…though Justimon took out part of the door frame and wall while doing so.

"Bend over!" Kaiser commanded. They made it out without further distraction, and Justimon took to the air when Kaiser told him so…after Kaiser spotted a young blonde boy.

"Hello," Kaiser said. His clothes were dirty and scorched, and his goggles still covered his eyes. And he was sure he was filthy. The boy backed away, and two little…blobs, went in front of him like they would protect him.

As if.

These blobs were pink and a light green.

"Kokomon, Gummymon, don't-"the boy started.

"Are you Willis?"

"Why?" Willis asked, confirming to Kaiser he was indeed Willis.

"I have a proposition for you," Kaiser started.

"GO AWAY!" Just then, Justimon landed behind Willis, and Willis bumped into him as he turned.

"Don't do anything rash, now," Kaiser warned. Willis glared, and Kaiser spotted it.

A digivice.

Quickly grabbing it before Willis knew what had happened, and wielding it, Kaiser finally knew how to do it. Of course…he would have to get Willis on his side if he was ever going to do it again, but he could pull it off this one time. Hacking into the digivice with his mind, it became a sort of blade.

Which he then slashed downward, and Willis jumped back...before realizing Kaiser's true intention.

"NO!" he screamed, but it was too late. The blade went through Gummymon's head, and he became a strip of data. Directing it toward him, he felt the digimon side of him get stronger. The blade died, and Kaiser dropped the digivice, done with it.

"I'll kill the other one if you don't do as I say." Willis just stared at him fearfully, and Kokomon cowered near his leg. Of course…this was because he didn't know that Kaiser _couldn't_ keep his word.

Kaiser then noticed that this digimon had a bandaged, blob leg. So it was injured…interesting. Kaiser moved quicker than Willis could react. Before Willis knew it, Kaiser was holding a defenseless Kokomon.

"Kokomon!" Willis cried. Kaiser just smirked.

"I'll be back," Kaiser said, and he nodded his head at Justimon. Justimon swooped over and grabbed him, and they flew off. They flew for two hours before landing somewhere amongst the mountains. Justimon grunted.

"No, we'll go back tonight," Kaiser said, holding the still terrified Kokomon. Carelessly tossing the digimon into Justimon's arms, Kaiser climbed a tree and drifted off to sleep. Justimon watched the Kokomon moan, whine, and beg. Mercifully, it fell asleep. Justimon didn't know what to do now. He was not tired, and there was no point in capturing the boy without Kaiser, because, surely, that would anger Kaiser, and Kaiser wasn't someone that didn't need to be angered. The being pondered on what was left of its memories, and realized he remembered nothing before waking to Kaiser waiting. This didn't bother him. There was nothing special about him.

Kaiser owned him now.

Kaiser woke at about ten at night. It was a new moon, so it was even darker than if the moon was out…and Willis' house wasn't particularly close to any, at least large, cities. So, Justimon flew Kaiser back and dropped him onto the roof.

"Go and wait by that…barn, yes, the barn," Kaiser said. Justimon gave a minuscule nod. Justimon disappeared, and Kaiser went to the edge of the roof. He bent over and slid slowly down to the edge. Soon, he was gripping the edge. His legs were dangling and he had to scoot slowly with his hands. Now the darkness was working for and against him. It was working for him in the case that no one would see him, but it was against him in the aspect that it was harder for _him_ to see. It was slow going, but he finally got a glimpse of the blonde head he was looking for. He let go, and momentarily fell…until he grabbed onto the window sill.

_"Justimon!"_ Kaiser called. He felt a breeze on his back, and knew the beast was hovering over him.

_"Open the window,"_ Kaiser muttered, but still loud enough for Justimon could catch it. But Justimon did have enhanced hearing…and this just proved it. Justimon did as he said, and without him ordering it, left._ Good boy._ Kaiser thought. _Good boy._ Pulling himself into the now open window, Kaiser lands catlike on the floor.

And winces.

He finally realizes he is pushing the limits of this mere boy's limits…and soon he would have to recharge. Because human realness and data are to different things…Kaiser shakes his head. He'll worry about that later.

Willis had obviously cried himself to sleep. Kaiser picks him up, and goes to the computer room, which is on the first floor. 'SMACK!' Was the sound that went throughout the room as Kaiser slapped Willis' face. Willis immediately opened his eyes and fell from Kaiser's arms. There was a loud thud.

"Oh data! What's wrong with you?" Kaiser yelled. He knew that if anyone was coming, they would come now.

"Where's Kokomon?" Kaiser slapped his face. Willis now sported identical marks on both his cheeks, like a butterfly's wings.

"Listen here…I am done with the games. You. Will. Help. Me."

"No," Willis said, and scooted over to the desk. The ruined digivice was there. Willis threw it as hard as he could, and it hit Kaiser's nose and broke it. Kaiser's eyes seemed to glow, and his hair now had an orange hue to it…and he threw the digivice back. It missed Willis, but connected with the computer. There was a brilliant flash…and several loud screams.

Kaiser didn't know it yet, but he had just sent rogue digimon after those that had yet to claim their digivices.

The explosion of the computer knocked Willis out, so Kaiser picked him up and left. The house catching fire shortly afterwards, and Justimon was waiting outside the window.

"Let's go back," Kaiser ordered. Justimon picked him up, and they were off.


	4. Justimon's Mission

Kaiser and Justimon were sitting at the edge of Denver, while Willis and Kokomon slept. Willis remembered nothing, as he had hit his head rather hard. Kokomon had been degenerated shortly after they had returned, and just recently hatched, so everything was a blur from the 'before time.' It had been a week since Willis' house had burned down. They had been on the run from the American Special Forces. Kaiser and Justimon were currently watching a café that had a computer. Not a great one…but a computer nevertheless. Kaiser intended to return to the Digital World…and soon. The other world…they must be taken down from the inside…but there was that time difference…just…

"Kaiser?" Willis asked. Kaiser nearly struck out at him, but managed to keep his cool.

"What?" he snapped instead. Willis shrunk back. The boy was only still alive because he was still amazingly intelligent. That meant he should still be able to figure out how to make it so digimon _could_ die. And be used to make the winner stronger. Kaiser blinked rapidly. The toll of being in this weak human body was taking its toll on both him and it.

"Shouldn't we go now?" Kaiser turned, and saw the café was mostly empty.

"Justimon, _go._" Justimon did. He flew straight into the window of the place, and Willis was dragged by Kaiser down there. Willis was holding tight to Kokomon. Justimon came back for them after everyone had fled, someone was calling 9-1-1, but they would soon be gone.

"JUSTIMON! DO IT!" Kaiser shouted. He couldn't open the digital portal as he was too weak, Kokomon was too weak as well, and Willis was human. There was a sudden flash of blue, and Kaiser screamed.

"A sudden burning was in his side. And…briefly…Tai was back. The hair that was getting long again turned brunette, the yellow eyes darkened to brown. Kaiser was no longer screaming in pain…

It was Tai.

This unnerved the police, because that was a child screaming. Not a small adult or a teenager. It was _a child._ They knew a child, Willis, was inside, and two…monsters were. But they had hit the older…human. And out came a child's scream.

As they all disappeared and were travelling very quickly to the Digital World, Kaiser came back. _****. **** it all._ Kaiser thought. He could see Justimon was leading, and Willis was second…and absolutely terrified. Kaiser smirked at that. Then he looked at his side.

It was a bloody mess.

Obviously, the bullet was in there, and the wound was gushing blood. There was a hole in his shirt from where the bullet entered, and it was stained red…or dark…and it _hurt!_ Kaiser groaned.

And everything went dark.

Justimon was running. He didn't know how to heal anything, much less a…_bullet_ wound. Wait…where'd the word bullet come from? Oh well…Kaiser needed help. And Justimon was going to find it. Willis and Kokomon were on his back, he wasn't about to leave them behind. They went through that trouble just to get them, after all.

Justimon finally found a digimon that patched Kaiser right up. And then…thankfully…the digimon forgot all about them because it was very old and senile. While Kaiser was healing, Justimon looked for any digivices. He found none…

But he did find a laptop like structure.

He wasn't entirely sure what it was…or how it even got there, but it would do. Digimon needed to become vulnerable. Like humans…

There was going to be a revolution. And Kaiser would be at the head. He just had to get better.

Willis was given the, well; let's just call it a laptop. He began tinkering with it. Justimon, of course, tested it out. Willis had solved it. Digimon could now die. Justimon killed the digimon that had healed Kaiser, though he was still comatose, so that no one could hunt them down. Willis was at first horrified…then realized, he had _changed _this world…with a laptop! That, in itself, made him feel slightly better. Justimon also that it would become easier over time. They did this to any digimon that got to close. Using Kokomon after a while, and Justimon was right. It did become easier. Willis' heart was hardening. Kaiser took a while to heal but…at long last, after two weeks of waiting.

Kaiser was awake.

As Kaiser shifted position while waking up, he remembered what had happened as he felt a dull ache. He groaned as he slowly got up. It was most likely around dawn, because it was dark with light starting to appear. Willis was asleep with Kokomon seeming to serve as a comfort object…this displeased him. But…Willis was still a young child. There was still time to work it out of him.

Kaiser stretched, and clutched his side and winced. It may be better, but it was stiff and sore. Kaiser pushed himself up, and Justimon came back suddenly. This startled Kaiser so much so that he fell back down and landed hard on his butt. Justimon went forward to help him, but Kaiser slapped his hand away.

"Leave me alone!" Kaiser yelled. This woke Willis up with a jolt.

"Kaiser!" Willis shouted, "Guess what!"

"What?" Kaiser asked irritably as he got back up.

"We did it!"

"Did…wait, you mean...?"

"Yeah! Digimon aren't immortal now!" Willis shouted, gleefully. Kaiser grinned. Willis finally got it. Yes…this was perfect.

"Now…we have to find a place, a place where…wait a minute. Justimon, take us close to Japan. Now," Kaiser commanded. Justimon scooped them all up, and off they were.

While on their way, Kaiser immersed himself into the digital world, searching. And in reality, the computer room wasn't hard to pinpoint. It was the…heart…of the digital world. Kaiser brought himself back to reality, and they were still flying. Kaiser forced what was left of his powers…and opened another portal.

"Go...go now…," Kaiser weakly commanded. He was sweaty and was having a hard time breathing. They went through, and Kaiser found himself back in the computer room.

: Who are you? : Kaiser read on the computer screen. He decided to ignore it.

"Willis, open the portal to the other world." It took several hours, and Kaiser nearly destroyed the computer several times out of frustration. But finally, the portal was opened.

: NO! NO! : But for now, the computer _wasn't_ in control.

"Justimon, you are to go there and take control of it for me." Justimon nodded.

"Unfortunately, I don't know what the time difference is there. So you could be there years while it is just months here…or vice versa. I thought you needed to be warned." Justimon nodded again, and he stepped through the portal. There was a flash of light, and everything went black.


	5. The Death of Izzy

A month passed, and Kaiser had finally recharged. But that wasn't necessarily good news. One of the Digidestined, the one named Izzy, had located his location. Willis had thankfully found different outfits for them. (How, Kaiser really didn't care. But it was possible he had snitched them from somewhere in the real world.) So, with his new black cloak, Kaiser waited. He lifted his hood to cover his face.

"No Tentomon, I have who is actually here." Kaiser heard this, and assumed that was Izzy. His assumption was correct as the two showed up. They were in a heavily dense wooded area, and Kaiser was watching from a tree. Willis and Kokomon were on the other side of the forest, so that nothing could go wrong. Nothing _would _go wrong…right?

"You don't know! There could be a dangerous-"Tentomon started.

"Dangerous what?" Kaiser asked as he jumped down and revealed himself. The two jumped back. Izzy didn't recognize him, because instead of Tai's voice coming out of his, Kaiser's, mouth, a deeper voice came out. Kaiser smirked at their terror, even if they couldn't see it. Kaiser, this is why he thought Willis had gone to the real world, had Tai's digivice. But it no longer looked like a digivice. It was a blade, a glowing blade that looked like a shaft of light. This enabled him to destroy digimon, and he was half-human.

"Izzy, what is that?" Tentomon screamed.

"I don't know, but it's-"Izzy said, but was cut off as Kaiser thrust the blade into the center of the digivice.

"Time for what, little boy?" Kaiser taunted. Izzy stepped back. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come alone.

Willis was sitting in the trees, waiting for Kaiser to be finished, when he heard voices.

"Do you think it's Tai?" A girl asked. The girl was about Kaiser's age, and was with a Biyomon. There was a boy with yellow hair and this funky hairdo next to her. There was also a Gabumon and an Agumon.

"I have no idea Sora. Darn it! What's taking Izzy so long?" There was suddenly a high pitched scream.

"IZZY!" they both yelled. Willis jumped down, followed by Kokomon.

"You two aren't going anywhere," Willis said. He was wearing dark clothes, but there wasn't a cloak like Kaiser's.

"Get out of our way…" Sora trailed off as she seemed to recognize Willis, "Wait, aren't you-"

"Kokomon, ATTACK!" Kokomon leapt at the digimon. There was a struggle, and it was clear Kokomon was too little. As Agumon threw him to the side, Kokomon glowed. When he landed, he wasn't Kokomon.

He was now Lopmon. Agumon and Lopmon became engaged in a fight…and Agumon became data dust. The boy and Sora were shocked as it was absorbed by Lopmon. Gabumon attacked Lopmon, and met the same fate.

"GABUMON!" the boy shouted. He started to run at Willis.

"MATT! No!" Sora struggled to pull him back. Willis knew this could end badly, so he fled into the woods.

"COME BACK HERE KID!" Matt yelled. Willis kept running, and then dove underneath a bush as he heard Matt. Lopmon followed his lead.

"Where'd you go?" Matt growled his tone lower.

"Matt! Calm-"

"DON'T TELL ME-"

"MATT! Listen to yourself." There was hard breathing, and it began to slow down.

"You're…You're right," Matt breathed out.

"Now, let's go find Izzy." Willis heard them run off. He decided to slowly return to where Kaiser was.

Izzy had screamed because Kaiser had put his sword through Tentomon. By now, the afternoon had become evening. Izzy knew he was in trouble, Kaiser could tell from his face. Izzy knew his friends would have a hard time finding him…and he was completely at Kaiser's mercy.

"Please…we were just looking for our-"

"We?" Kaiser knew he hadn't him and Tentomon alone.

"My friends are coming!" Izzy said with false confidence.

"Maybe it is true…maybe it's not, but you're too troublesome to keep alive," Kaiser said. He didn't know if the blade would work on humans, but now was a prime time to try it out. He plunged…and it went right through Izzy's heart. Izzy looked at him in horror for a second, then went limp and fell from the blade.

Dead.

"Izzy!" Two people called. Kaiser ran from the scene. He could have a confrontation later.

Matt and Sora found Izzy as Kaiser ran into Willis and Lopmon, they had picked up their pace. There was a loud, girlish, scream. Kaiser didn't care who it was…maybe he should have stuck around.

They now knew of his existence.

But thankfully, they returned to the real world soon. One was to take Izzy back home…even if he was dead, and the other to tell their other friends. Kaiser went back to the computer room a day after they left…and locked the digital world up. They couldn't get in here, unless he allowed it…or it wore off.

But it didn't wear off until he was close to adulthood. Yes…it would do.

For now.

**A/N: And...Pow! End of Part One! Now please review and tell me what you think...I haven't bothered you about this in a while...**


	6. Three Years Later…

**A/N: Part two is finally complete! Now...there'll four parts to this. Part three is as long as part two and part four is the shortest. Please review, so I can know how people feel about this:)**

Kari was jolted awake when lightning struck a telephone pole nearby. She sat up, covered in sweat. It wasn't just the storm that awoke her, it was her nightmare. It was always the same thing, for three years. She didn't have the dream every night, but often enough so that she wouldn't forget it. It always featured Tai, but…he wasn't…Tai, exactly. He had a cold, cruel laugh. His hair was short and trimmed, and it was…_blonde_. Tai was a _brunette_. That wasn't even the worst. She always heard screams in the background…like they were his…_victims_. But also, he…he had _yellow_ eyes. Eyes that showed malice…evil…hate. This _Tai_ was a monster. A horrible, horrible monster…and he wasn't alone. No, the black cloaked figure had a friend. One that was younger than him. As Tai aged in her dreams, so did this mysterious boy. He had natural blonde hair and was, scarily, about her age. There was also a digimon with them, actually, _two._ But one of them was…faded, vague, or fuzzy. That was the only _real_ difference, aside from the aging and the increase of the screams, was that of that digimon's form from dream to dream. She looked over at the clock…and it was out, lightning must have done that. _Great._ Kari thought. _Just great._

T.K. was fast asleep when he rolled out of bed. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch…," he muttered. He could hear distant thunder, so the storm was coming or it had already passed…his mind wandered to his friends…namely Kari. See, he was worried about her. She had these, oddly specific nightmares. T.K. then heard someone at the door.

"Who's there?" T.K. asked, and then realized he was still on the floor. He pulled himself up and was sitting on his bed when Matt came in.

"I heard a thud, so…you okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," T.K. said as he grinned.

"Something bothering you? Please…I owe you, because you did help me through my break-up with Sora," Matt said. T.K. sighed.

"It's Kari." Matt raised his eyebrows at that.

"Her nightmares…"

"Oh…"

"What'd you-you know what, never mind," T.K. said. Matt looked over at the calendar. There was a date circled.

"Oh yeah…today's the…I'm not sure what to call it. Maybe you can talk to Kari then," Matt said as he patted T.K.'s knee. T.K. felt really tired and saw that the clock said three o'clock. He really should…and he was out before he even hit the pillow.

Sora nearly screamed out as she sat straight up. Her heart was beating fast, and she was breathing particularly hard.

"Just a dream…all just a dream…," Sora muttered to herself. Though this 'dream' had really taken place threeyears ago…when Izzy died...when Agumon, Tentomon, and Gabumon…_died_, it was a memory…a nightmare. And…they never did find out who was there. Because, the boy couldn't have hurt Izzy...He was there in front of them…he had to have had a partner. _But _Sora thought, _what kind of partner?_ Who would kill a boy and his digimon, who would turn a little boy into a killing machine, if, that is, this mysterious partner had caused the change in the little boy. The only people who knew of the digital world that were missing at that time…who are still alive…are, or were…Tai, Willis, and Ryo. Tai…Tai really could be anywhere. He had walked out, and it was possible he was…well…_dead_. Willis was most likely still in the digital world. How he got there was the question. And Ryo…no one had seen Ryo since he had chased someone down the street and they had mysteriously vanished.

Ryo wouldn't have corrupted Willis…right?

Sora didn't know what to think…didn't know what to do.

Ken and Cody were asleep, blissfully unaware of their friend's inner turmoil. Joe watched them with envy. He was only out of school because someone had exploded the science lab and it needed to be repaired. He frowned, and wiped his glasses on his pajama shirt. His hair was longer, and he had a brief thought that he should cut it. One of the two boys rolled over, startling Joe. It was Ken.

Ken had come forward to the Digidestined, showing his digivice, and explaining that he was friends with Ryo Akiyama…or was, at least. So, they welcomed him. Joe was upset because Mimi had disappeared, and this bothered all the other Digidestined. It didn't bother Ken as much, though it still did, and it didn't really bother Cody and Yolei. Ken and Cody were here because one, Ken's parents were out of town, and two, Cody was his foster brother.

You see, three years ago, several digimon came to the real world. These digimon caused all the power throughout the world to go out, and…people who _would have_ become Digidestined _died_. Expect Cody and Yolei. Cody, because he had just left his house when they attacked and Yolei was because they, the Digidestined, got there in time. There were no fatalities in her household. Joe blew his hair from face. He probably needed to go to sleep. Lightning flashed across the sky, and Cody woke up screaming.

Oh dear…

Yolei was awake, one of her siblings had started screaming when it began thundering, and she was now trying to go back to sleep.

It wasn't working. She started to drift off, when a bolt of lightning nearby. The house rattled and Yolei had to keep herself from yelling out.

Why didn't this storm just end?

Mimi was covered in muck…and blood. She was running away from…from _him._ The _thing_ named Kaiser was hunting her down. She had come through here by mistake, and before she could return to the real world and tell her friends that the digital world was open once more, _Kasier found her_. The sixteen-year-old tripped and fell flat on her face.

"There she is!" the boy that accompanied Kaiser shouted.

"You are finished," Kaiser said, suddenly next to her and in her ear.


	7. The Digimon Portal is Open

**A/N: To make up for making you wait so long...I'm gonna give you two chapters in the span of one hour. Happy? Please do tell...**

The older Digidestined had chosen this day as it didn't collide with anything they were doing…because after all, it would be hard to explain to your coach that you were meeting with friends that had become your friends through adventures in the digital world…yeah, that wouldn't go well…Anyways, they were meeting, and it was going to be at this park that most of them had visited at least once in their lifetime…or several times. It was sunny out, and everything was really pretty. That had everyone a bit more cheerful than they would've been otherwise. Cody is the one that seemed to get the most joy out of it…but then again, he _was_ ten, therefore the youngest of them all. Ken, Yolei, Kari, and T.K. were absorbed in their own conversation as the older Digidestined decided to get to the whole point of why they were here.

"Alright, so…Mimi's parents say she was on the computer, right?" Joe asked. Sora nodded; she was the one who had contacted Mimi's parents.

"So…," Joe started as he typed on his laptop. He paused, and just stared shell-shocked at what was on the screen.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"G-Gomamon?" Joe asked as he kept staring at the screen. Matt then grabbed the edges of the bulky computer and pulled it into his lap. Turning it around in his lap…he saw that there were five digimon. And one of them was speaking.

_**"Joe? Joe! Where'd you-Matt! Sora!" **_Gomamon said. Biyomon then fluttered up, though it did look a bit off…and funny.

_**"Sora! Oh thank goodness! We feared we would never find you," **_Biyomon said.

"Why did you need to find us?" Sora asked as Joe came around. Ken, T.K., Kari, Yolei, and Cody were now making their way over.

_**"Because of K-"**_Patamon began to say. But he was interrupted as someone came rushing. All the digimon scattered, and the laptop died.

"What?" exclaimed Joe, "I charged it not even an hour ago!" Cody got over there first.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked. T.K., Kari, Yolei, and Ken approached as the computer came back to life. A voice emitted from it.

_** "Come Digidestined…come to me…," **_a voice, barely above a whisper, said. At first, everyone frowned, and then there was a floating sensation.

And they were gone. Gone into the stream of the Digital World. The world which most of them had not been to in years. They landed in a grassy meadow, but it was in the shadow of an imposing castle.

The castle was dark, huge and bulky, and most definitely unwelcoming. Two…no, three, figures came up to them. Two were in black cloaks, with one wearing a mask of some sort that can't be seen because of the hood obscuring it. The third figure was a Lopmon. The Lopmon addressed them first.

"Who are you?" It asked.

"No need to be rude Lopmon," the smaller, and presumably younger, of the two said. The older of the two chuckled.

"Forgive Lopmon, and Willis, I suppose, but we are in charge here. So…may we help you?"

"In charge?" Kari said, "The digimon have no ruler!"

"I never said I was in charge of the digimon. I suppose there will be no introductions, follow me. Willis." Willis went and gathered all the Digidestined and Lopmon took up the rear. Willis led them to the entrance. The leader was gone.

"Where did…whoever that was go?" Matt asked. Willis and Lopmon ignored his question. They made their way through the dimly lit castle. Amazingly, none of them fell on the way there.

"Girls," Willis said, pointing to a room to the left.

"Boys…come with me." The guys followed Willis further down the hall, and they vanished from sight. All the girls went in…and just sat down. The room was bleak. All of it was dark and gloomy, but it looked like there were bunk beds.

"So…how real do you think that guy is?" Yolei asked.

"Willis?" Kari asked.

"Not Willis…the other one. The older, or, at the least tall one. Come on!" Yolei exclaimed, exasperated. There was suddenly a loud bang and thump before anyone could answer Yolei. Sora was the first to the door, but it was locked. She jiggled the door like they had some time in a vain hope that it would magically open, but to no avail. Kari suddenly slumped onto the bed.

"Kari….?" Yolei asked before slumping off the bed with a thud. Sora felt fuzziness come to her mind, and she tried to resist. But it was futile; there was nothing she could do to stop the blackness of unconsciousness.

The guys were having a worse time, because the noises had come from their end. Joe and Matt, in their desperation for answers, pinned Willis to the ground. To put it lightly, Willis was a lot stronger than he looked…how else would he just toss the two over his shoulders? T.K. and Ken tried to fight back, but Lopmon came then. Cody was somehow lost in all the chaos.

"I guess our guests will not be joining us for dinner. Take care of them," a voice said from the shadows. Ken and T.K. had large lumps on their heads, so Willis just placed them in their room. Matt and Joe…they were too dangerous to keep around. Lopmon and he dragged the two down a different staircase, a staircase with no light at all.

By morning, nobody would fully remember the details, that is, those who are newcomers.


	8. Introductions

Kari blinked several times before she registered where she was. On her bed…or at least her new bed, in the…whomever he was castle. She blinked again, and saw Yolei sleeping on the floor.

"Yolei? Why are you on the floor?" she yawned.

"Five more minutes…," Yolei muttered before turning around. There was a loud bang as the door flew open. This woke up Sora and Yolei. Kari fell off her bed and finally saw Sora was near the door…and had been nearly crushed to death. Sora got up and dusted herself off, trembling with fear. Willis had thrown the door open.

"You shouldn't sleep near doors you know…might kill you," he commented as if he were commenting about the weather.

"Yeah…I get it…," Sora said, obviously ticked off. Willis snorted and walked off.

"Lopmon will take you to the dining hall!" he shouted as his footsteps faded. As the girls stood and stretched, and Yolei complained of a cramp in her back, Lopmon appeared.

"Ladies, follow me…unless you wish to miss breakfast," Lopmon said as he left. They all exchanged looks, and then jogged after the little digimon. He took them down the same stair, though they looked very different with sunlight coming through the narrow slits that served as windows…and would serve a purpose to archers if the castle was attacked. Down and down they went until they reached a split in a corridor that they came through, but didn't remember because it had been dark. It was dark here once again, and there were flickering torchlights.

"Why is it so dark?" Yolei asked, thinking about how they had arrived in the afternoon yesterday, and that it had been so dark in the castle.

"Clouds," Lopmon answered simply. They took the right turn and were plunged into total darkness. Then, Lopmon's little footsteps became quiet. The girls stopped mere inches from colliding with the small digimon. Before they could ask why they stopped, however, there was a blinding flash of light.

"!" All three screamed as their vision became useless. Somewhere, whether it was close or far-off, it was hard to tell, there seemed to be others screaming. When the light was gone, and everyone's vision came back, they could see the room. It must be the dining hall. The mysterious figure was at the head, with Willis and a new, smaller figure at his right and left, respectively. On the table, this could seat about fourteen or fifteen people, had five or so covered platters. All the chairs, expect the unnamed ruler, were all the same with golden plates and silver utensils, and there were goblets made of fine china, or something similar.

"Go on, sit," the ruler said. The girls sat down at the far end of the table, and were joined by T.K. and Ken. Joe, Matt, and Cody were not to be seen.

"You may eat…and I am Kaiser, for you Digidestined to know." Willis removed a covering from one of the platters near them. It revealed a cake-like substance. It had no icing or frosting, or anything. It was a plain yellow blob. They cut into like a cake and placed it into a bowl. They poured different liquids into it. Willis, it looked like milk, the newcomer, some sort of juice, and Kaiser, just water. T.K. was the first to look away, and remove a covering from a platter that was near to him. Two were near them, two were in between the two parties, and one was near the…_others._ The substance that T.K. uncovered was a brown color. He grabbed a slice, and took a bite. His eyes widened comically.

"It tastes like…I don't know…," he said. The others were confused, and took chunks themselves. It had many different tastes to it. It was also discovered that if you poured in a liquid, it tasted better…for whatever reason. They discovered liquids already in the goblets. Juices, water, milks of some sort, and what appeared to be soda as well. When everyone had their fill, Lopmon was suddenly there.

"I will take you to your rooms now," he said. They assumed it was male because Willis had called him a little guy during the meal. They all followed him up. It was then that everyone took notice how scruffy they were.

"Lopmon?" Sora asked bravely, "where can we bath?" Lopmon turned and looked at them, and then he sighed.

"I will take you to your rooms. Then I must get Willis." He did as he said, and it was Willis who came to get them.

"Hello ladies," he said with a grin. He was also holding a bundle of dark clothes.

"Follow me," he says curtly before Yolei can say something. They follow him, they pass a bathroom where the see Lopmon opening the door for T.K. and Ken, and they pass several stairs before going up one at last. Up and up and up they go in a spiral direction. When Willis finally stops, it is at the top of the tower.

"Here is where you girls can bath."

"How do we-"Yolei started, but Willis was already gone. There were about five tubs in the room. But…they didn't really want to undress and bath in front of everybody. That's when Kari saw the panels. They were long, and divided the row of tubs. But they were all the way in the back of the room.

"We could pull those up for some privacy," Kari said, pointing to the panels. Around thirty minutes later, and the steam has started to put the girls into sleep mode. That's when Sora notices…

"Kaiser!" Yolei and Kari do not hear her for different reasons. Yolei was sputtering after sinking below into her bath water and Kari was drying off and dressing, her ears covered by the towel at Sora's exclamation.

"Hello Sora," Kaiser says. Sora is stunned that Kaiser knows her name…but then again…he knew they were Digidestined.

"What're you-"Sora begins, but Kaiser cuts her off.

"This _is_ my castle, you know. I can explore and wander it as I please. Now then, I will be taking my leave." Kaiser turns and leaves, disappearing into the steam.

A week later, Sora once again has an awkward confrontation Kaiser.

She tripped while going down some stairs and falls. Someone grabs her, and she slows down, but she kept falling…until she was in a sensual position on top of Kaiser, who had been at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, well…what do we have here?" he asks, as calm as can be. Sora is the first of the Digidestined remaining to see 'Kaiser's' face. It is not actually his face, but rather a mask. This mask looks vaguely familiar. Then it hits here. She was shown an image of this digimon three years ago after it assaulted the internet.

Kaiser was wearing a Diaboromon mask.

"What's wrong?" he asks, seemingly unaware of what is causing her confusion. She hears running footsteps, and immediately gets off Kaiser. She feels him smirking at her. There was the smaller body of the new servant, and as the others arrived, including Willis and Lopmon, the boy moved. She knew it was a boy as he turned and his face was revealed.

It was Cody.


	9. Through the Portal

**Starfire201, while it hurt, it was a lot nicer than whoever the heck it was that reviewed this first. I'm now planning to explain all that in the second to last chapter...well, the best _I _can. Even though I stink at writing though I wish to one day be an author.**

Willis was the first to react.

"Lopmon!" he shouted. And…Lopmon digivolved without the help of a digivice, and turned into a very unfamiliar digimon. It was red and gray, with two horns or spikes on its shoulder. It had green fuzzy ears and looked like it was wearing some weird hat with an ugly and demented face. The middle of its body, which held the torso and legs together was extremely skinny and long compared to the rest of the body.

"Wendigomon! ATTACK!" Willis shouted. But before this Wendigomon could attack, two digimon, a Wormmon and…

"Biyomon!" Sora shouted. Biyomon then digivolved into Birdramon and began attacking Wendigomon. Kaiser was shouting and Willis had been blown against the wall and knocked out. Sora didn't want to leave, but Yolei dragging her brought her back to her senses. On their way following the Wormmon and everyone else, they scooped up Cody and ran for it. Cody was flailing and screaming for them to let him go. They made it into a deserted room, and there was a faint sound of whirring machines. Then the Wormmon, after he was sure they were safe, began talking.

"As you can see…the digital world is a very bad place, and it is all because Kaiser came here."

"Who _is_ Kaiser? And who are you?" Ken asked.

"No one, other than himself, knows who he is. He is human…and he is a digimon," he continued because no one knew how to respond to that piece of information, "and I am Wormmon, I would have been your digimon partner had none of this occurred," Wormmon finished looking at Ken. Cody released himself from Yolei's and Sora's arms, and began running back. Yolei followed him.

"NO!" Wormmon shouted, "HE IS COMING!" There was a loud bang and part of the wall caved in. The room was quite large, so it missed the group…but Yolei and Cody were buried under the wreckage.

"YOLEI!" Ken shouted, and was stopped by T.K. as Wormmon led them through another door. Kari eventually picked up Wormmon and he directed her until…

"There!" He pointed to a large doorway, and before they could go in, they heard shouts. Ken took Wormmon from Kari.

"We'll hold them off…you guys go in," and before anyone could protest," NOW!" And with that, Ken ran back out to confront their pursuing foes. The trio, after hearing sounds of fighting, rushed into the room through the doorway. They found themselves in a strange computer room. A faint voice began speaking.

: Who are you? : It asked, startling the three.

"H-Hikari Aki-"Kari stuttered.

: Digidestined? : The voice asked, interrupting Kari.

"Y-yes…How did you know?" Sora asked.

: Corruption. Corruption. : The voice rambled.

"Huh?" T.K. said.

: Corruption of three…Diaboromon. Rye Ties and Wills, Rye Ties and Wills, Rye Ties and Wills- : The voice continued seemingly useless jargon.

"Err…yes, no matter how fascinating that is, we have other problems," T.K. said, annoyed.

: Yes. Fix. Fix Justice. Fix him. : The voice said, starting to sound a little more…not crazy.

"Who's Justice?" Sora asked.

: Digidestined joins Tamers. They will fix Justice. Defeat Ties and Dia. Ties and Dia King. Ties and Dia King. :

"Look," T.K. said, angry and annoyed, "you are making absolutely no sense and-"

: SILENCE! : The voice screamed. The trio fell backwards from the force of the shout. Things began beeping and whirring, lights flashed, and the room shook.

: YOU KNOW NOTHING! :

"Why!" T.K. shouted defiantly.

: I am ENIAC, creator of the digital world. : And with that…the voice died, and everything went black.

Until…a blue light appeared, swirling and shimmering. It got closer, and closer. Footsteps were heard as someone got closer.

"NO! NO-O-O-O-O!" screamed Kaiser as he rushed in, but it was in vain. The light engulfed T.K., Kari, and tried to take Sora, but Kaiser had grabbed her.

"You. Will. Not. Leave," he said as he stared her down. She was terrified. At that moment…Kaiser once again lost control, and Sora was free. The portal disappeared…disappeared as it closed over Sora's fingers. The hood was down…and the horrible mask stared at the emptiness, but the mask was almost falling from his face...Almost _revealing_ who he once was. Who was once more in control…More footsteps were heard as Willis and the-newly-undigivolved Lopmon rushed in.

And Kaiser returned screaming in fury.

**A/N: There were some changes, so now part three is only three chapters:)**


	10. The Oppressed World

**A/N: Thank you for that lovely review Valechan92, but here's a spoiler. The mask doesn't come off until the end:) Or close to...:D**

**Oh! And this is the beginning of part three.**

The three remaining Digidestined felt themselves falling through a tunnel. Everything was dark, for the blueness of the portal had been deceiving. They felt a something akin to wind blasting into their face.

"!" screamed Kari as she landed face first into a mound of dirt. T.K. falls onto a tattered and destroyed blanket. Sora was the last to land after a couple minutes, and she slammed into a young boy. The boy shoved her off. He had light brown hair with brown eyes. His hair looks like it was freshly cut and he was wearing dirty, ragged clothes. They were possibly brown, and it was shorts that were latterly torn off at the knees and a shirt that was nearly nonexistent. He was barefoot, and he looked freshly bathed too.

"Who are you?" he asked hostile and…terrified. A strange combination, but that's how he appeared.

"We're-"Kari began, trying to comfort him.

"What did I do? Why are you here?" he shouted. T.K. took a step forward.

"Listen, no, really," T.K. said to the boy's disbelieving face, "we're from Japan. But…not-not this version of Japan." Takato's face seemed to relax, because, a mystery to the digidestined, this made sense to him.

"We're the Digidestined of our world, and we were sent here to fix…someone named Justice," Kari finished.

"Oh!" Sora exclaimed, "I'm Sora Takenouchi, this is Hikari Kamiya, or better known as Kari, and this is Takeru Ishida, or T.K."

"I'm Takato, and this is my home," he said, gesturing to the drab, grey, and filthy abode.

"What happened to this world?" Kari asked, knowing that it shouldn't be like this.

"I think it has to do with Justice, who I believe is Justimon," Takato began, "I cannot tell you the tale now, but I can once I return from my shift." With that, he left. The three just explored the home, not sure if they should leave or not. Later, probably about ten at night, Takato returned. He fell asleep before they could begin asking him questions. As others began to come to the door, the digidestined ran to the farthest corner and hid. It was only a woman and another boy who didn't look like he was related to Takato. The woman must've been his mother. The boy and woman fell asleep at different places in the house, and the boy got painfully close, but he was half asleep. The three drifted off into an uneasy sleep. The days passed on, and Takato couldn't tell the story the digidestined so desperately wanted to hear.

Finally, after a week, he gets his chance.

"We have the day off as the digimon retreat to the digital world," Takato said. And before anyone could question him or comment, he began:

"A year ago, a strange being came to our world. Before anyone could do anything, he vanished. No one thought too much of it, until he returned with…_digital monsters._ Most of the world had believed digimon to be fictional. A toy, nothing more, nothing less. Including me. The dragon man laid waste to the world and brought all that were left here to Japan. Most digimon do something in the digital world. But a few are brought here to watch over us, while some humans are taken to watch over the digimon. Eventually, people began calling the dragon man Justimon, because that is his name according to the digimon. He is, of course, the opposite of justice. Just a cruel and evil tyrant, but there isn't anything we can really do about that otherwise…we're executed. We are making something, enslaved humans and digimon alike, from what I've heard from the friendlier digimon…but as I was saying, we're making something, but nobody knows what it is. We are not allowed to talk about what we do or…death. Sometimes…death would be better than this, but there isn't much we can do…," he finished his tale on that note. They were all silent…when two children burst into the room. The boy was the one who stayed here, he had black-blue hair and Chinese looks about him. The girl had orange hair.

"Rika? Henry? What is-"

"A digimon-"And a strange digimon burst in. There was a loud scream.

"I-I mean no harm," the yellow furred digimon said, "I am Renamon. I wish for Justimon to be defeated to."

That was obviously not what digimon said around here.

"Why?" Rika asked, clearly annoyed.

"He hurts digimon…for fun, entertainment. _Of others_," she finished thinking she couldn't be heard, but everyone still heard.

"Why not for himself?" Henry questioned. Renamon started, not realizing she had been heard, but answered anyways:

"He at least to be bored there, which brings the question of whether that is worse than the audience. But I have been forced in these…tournaments. I have defeated many digimon. Taken their data…but I do remember a time before Justimon. A time when we mostly left each other alone, and fought for better reasons than for _entertainment_. Most have forgotten that or are too young to remember…"

"We want to help," the Digidestined said. And the other three looked at them strangely. Then there was an awkward silence…a long, and thick that it was felt silence…It was Takato who broke it.

"Um…why?"

"Why wouldn't we want to help?" Sora questioned.

"She's a digimon," Henry said.

"But if you help each other, both of your worlds will be free," Kari said. There was once again silence, but it wasn't awkward this time, it was more of thought, of decisions.

"Fine," Rika muttered.

-Line break-

Sometime later, after finding a portal to the digital world, they are in front of an arena.

"His home is on this side of the arena. Let's go," Renamon said. They sneak inside, and are stopped by a group of digimon and human servants…but they want to help.

The battle has begun.

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. But I've been busy/not really wanting to write. But I at least have about a paragraph written of the second to last chapeter.**


	11. Back Through the Portal

**A/N: I'm sure many of you are glad this is out, but surely you know what that means...**

And the battle was a…flop. Sora, T.K., Kari, Renamon, Rika, and Takato were taken to Justimon's 'throne' room. People called it that but it was more of lobby or something similar. They were told to wait, and they knew they would most likely be killed for this. They had acted too rash and impulsively. They were fools. How could they have expected to take down this tyrant so quickly?

That actually was simple…they had not expected him to be this strong after a short amount of time.

They waited…and waited…and-

"Sir…SIR! NO! Plea-"There was a choking sound, a scream even, then there was the sound of something breaking into a thousand pieces, and finally…Justimon entered. Renamon stiffened, because she knew there would be no mercy…and knew that this was Justimon, as the others had never seen him before.

Justimon stared, or seemed to, at them. Then he reached out and grabbed Takato.

"NO!" Renamon shouted, but it was too late.

Carelessly, Justimon tossed Takato, where he collided and there was a loud crack. Justimon turned back to them. Kari back into T.K….and felt something in her pocket. Her digivice…how had she forgotten?

"T.K."

"What?"

"My digivice is in my back pocket…get it out." And he did. But Justimon saw and he lunged at T.K.'s hand. As everyone jumped out of the way, the digivice flew into the air…to be caught by Rika. The digivice flashed and then data was flying everywhere. Rika and Renamon were engulfed. There was a roar of rage as Justimon lunged towards where the two had been…

BANG!

A new and…strange digimon appear.

"We are Sakuyamon. We will defeat you Justimon." Justimon bowled Sakuyamon over. Sakuyamon grabs Justimon around the shoulders.

Meanwhile, T.K. has run over to Takato, and there is a still growing pool of blood.

"Dear mercy…," T.K. muttered as he checked Takato over. As he checked for a pulse, and he couldn't find one, he suddenly got a bad feeling. An earsplitting crack…and he knew no more.

"T.K.!" Kari screamed as he was struck on the head by whatever had come from Justimon. During the fight between Justimon and Sakuyamon, Justimon spilt. A digimon that Kari vaguely recognized from her dreams and a boy that was scarily familiar flew out. The boy landed at their feet while the digimon flew towards T.K. and Takato's body. Rika and Renamon appeared as Sakuyamon disappeared. The boy got up and looked over at Kari and Sora with pure loathing in his dark eyes. But…no…it couldn't be.

It was Ryo Akiyama. A few years older, but still younger than Sora when he should be her age, his appearance had changed as well. Wristbands and a headband darker than his eyes were on him and his clothes were obviously too small and were torn and faded. The digimon was very, very calm. Too calm.

"Cyberdramon…kill them," Ryo said with as much coldness as he could collect. And it was a lot.

T.K. began stirring as the Cyberdramon began growling. Renamon was the only digimon here. The digivice had vanished. T.K. was most likely unconscious, Takato was dead…and the three girls couldn't fight back.

But something strange happened when Cyberdramon crashed against Renamon. The air simmered like when it was very hot outside. Ryo charges at Rika, and when Rika pulls one of the wristbands off, there is a loud sound. It was the sound of something ripping. The fight continued, and Ryo should have overcome the undernourished Rika, he couldn't.

Because of the fact that he was nauseous and weak from being trapped in a digimon's body for so long. The other wristband was slightly harder to get off, but as they were bigger than his wrists…When the final wristband was pulled off, a familiar sight met the three travelers from Ryo's dimension. A blue portal, a way home…but there was something wrong with it. It faded in and out constantly. It was there one minute, and another it wasn't. It was close to Takato, but Renamon and Cyberdramon were dangerously close to it. And their fight was getting more and more violent.

"What are we going to do?" T.K. asked.

"We run in, there isn't really anything else we can do," Sora answered. They hesitated, and then Cyberdramon threw Renamon over their heads. And they ran toward the portal…and away from the charging Cyberdramon. Sora was through and then Kari. Before T.K. could get through, though, Ryo slammed into him. The portal vanished.

"NO!" T.K. shouted.


	12. Bringing down Willis

Kari and Sora landed in the familiar castle, and the first thing they saw was Willis.

"You fools! Look at what you have done!" Willis said, gesturing around him. The place was falling apart. The walls were cracked, windows just holes in the wall, and the place was filthy. But how could it be their fault…what had happened? But Willis was furious was furious with them anyways. His face was red; his hair looked as if it had been pulled at for days…

"Where's Kaiser?" Sora asked, knowing that he was the cause of all these problems…or at least assumed so, as she couldn't see how they were to blame.

"That's not important," Willis growled. Lopmon appeared, and then digivolved into Wendigomon. They were defenseless...or so they thought. Something flew at Wendigomon.

"GATOMON!" Kari shouted, recognizing the digimon first. The cat digimon was on Wendigomon, where he couldn't reach Gatomon. Sora noticed a figure in the doorway. Then…it was gone. She wanted to go after it, because she thought, no, _knew_ it was Kaiser. But Wendigomon and Willis were in the way.

Speaking of Willis…

His face was flushed; his eyes were darting from side to side.

"Gummymon? Kokomon?" he said. Wendigomon continued fighting, unaware of his master's plight.

"Willis?" Sora asked.

"You…you…help me…," Willis said as he fell to his knees. He started shaking…then…

"Wendigomon, _kill them._" Wendigomon charged, right as Gatomon digivolved.

"GO SORA! KAISER'S GETTING AWAY!" someone screamed. Wendigomon and Angewoman, Gatomon's digivolved form, fought and something similar to what had happened in the other Japan began happening. Flashes…memories…Sora became consumed in a flame that wasn't there…and everything went black.

Sora blinked several times…something wasn't right. Then she knew it.

She saw the castle ruins. And there were two bodies by it.

_Willis and Kari…oh Kari…_

Sora saw a dark figure with a sinister mask running…and she pursued him. He had ruined her life. Ruined poor Willis', who, in his final moments, lost sense of who he was, and Ryo…she had no idea what that had been about but…he had to have been forced, which led to that world being harmed…she ran faster…and faster.

"You can't catch me little girl!" Kaiser taunted. Sora began to see red as she chased him. They were getting farther and farther from the castle…and she was heading into more dangerous territory…where she could die…

**A/N: Oh, and can anyone tell me what my biggest grammer mistakes are? My computer is only picking up fragmented sentences. Those are hard to fix without changing the sentence/they are in books to make drama or whatever. And it tries to change words that would make no sense and finally, tries to change it when people talk like that. So, at least tell me my biggest ones that my computer's apparently not picking up.**


	13. The Final Confrontation

**A/N: I was done with that a lot faster than I thought I was going to. A couple days of working on this…and only one chapter to go. Wow. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this. *Waves at unseen people.***

Sora followed Kaiser and grabbed at him. She got both of his sleeves in his arms, and as he pulled away they ripped off. They left gloves and a short…sleeved…shirt. Sora was befuddled by this. He looked, like-like…

Tai.

But Tai was...gone…unless…

A very dark thought came to Sora as Kaiser turned at her with that mask. What if Tai was a prisoner? The world began to swirl around Kaiser, he was going to escape! Sora leapt at him and latched onto one of his legs.

"Let go Sora!" Kaiser shouted, although it didn't sound like him.

"NO! You're vile! And evil! You will be stopped!" Sora shouted.

"No…no, you will not stop me," Kaiser said, sounding like himself again, "I will not spare you. Even if Kamiya has affections for you, Takenouchi...****." This confused Sora as the now familiar blueness of data teleporting engulfed the two. How would he know Tai? How had he found out her last name?

Sora felt herself slip from Kaiser as the blueness disappeared and then she landed hard on her backside. Kaiser landed on his feet. Of course. Sora thought bitterly. Then…she feels herself floating off the ground a couple inches, and sees that Kaiser is doing the same.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, this is what this place does. Or at least what it does now. Much nicer than it was the last time I was here," Kaiser said, seeming to get lost in his memories.

"Wait, you've been here before?" Sora asks.

"Yes, Sora Takenouchi. I have. But first, I'm sure there are other answers. And you may come to the conclusion even before I finish.

There was a battle here, as I'm sure you know. At least, of the battle, I doubt even if you had seen it, you wouldn't have recognized this place. But as I was saying, there was a battle. But, someone, someone important to me, was looking for a boy named Willis. Willis was intelligent, if not a bit foolish. But he was young. As Willis was important to the one who was here before me, I had to find him. Unfortunately, when retrieving him, he lost all his memories. Except, he began to regain them, but I suppose that is yours and Hikari's fault."

"How is it our fault? And how do you-"

"Hush now, all will be explained. Now where was I? Ah…yes, Willis, that is enough about him. Now Ryo. Interesting boy. Even more of a fascinating destiny. How exactly I found out his destiny, is unknown to even me. I didn't know until I had entered a portal like one we just travelled through. But I involved Ryo because he followed me around, whenever he saw me, that is. Or at least, the me before I was Kaiser." Sora was left extremely confused. But around when Willis and Ryo had disappeared…there had been a battle.

"Diaboromon? He's alive?" Sora croaked out. She had heard about him, and knew he was bad news.

"Technically. But that is another matter," Kaiser said as he got closer. They were now face-to-mask. Kaiser lifted his right hand and took Sora's cheek, lifting her head up.

"Stop interrupting. But you are close to the answer of who I am." The mask's features moved along with his face. So Sora could tell he was smiling at her.

"As I was saying, Ryo was seeing me before I adopted the name Kaiser. I sent him to the world you have recently visited, and Willis and I established our kingdom here in this one. About the battle now. You know Taichi and Yamato came here and defeated Diaboromon. He is not dead. But I met him that day. In fact, I met Omnimon. I knew Matt. I and especially knew Tai. Tai became infected with the virus known as Diaboromon. He slowly flew into darkness. Was corrupted by data. Soon, I came along. I was created. So now, there are only two original Digidestined left, aren't there? You and…Tai." As Kaiser said Tai, he took off his mask.

Kaiser had yellow eyes, blonde hair. Both which reflected images of Diaboromon that Sora had seen from others. He was also sneering at her, which was an unfamiliar look to her on his face.

Because his face was Tai Kamiya's.

"W-what? Tai?"

"Taichi is dead. And I'm going to prove it to you…and him!" Kaiser leapt onto her, and began attacking her. She tried to fight back, but the man was bigger and stronger than her. Her face became bloody before.

"ATTACK!" And Kaiser was gone. There were blurs that began to fight, and some disintegrated before Sora blacked out.

Kaiser was weak. Tai was dying. And this was the end of Corruption.

Kaiser threw the digimon around, killing a few, but many viciously tore at him. Soon, he was bloody, almost completely naked, and seemingly dead.

"Sora! Sora!" Kari said, trying to shake her friend awake. Rika and Ryo were looking Kaiser over, though Ryo was doing it very slowly. He was hurt mentally, and was having trouble doing it.

"Kari! That won't help!" T.K. shouted to her. That put a stop to her. Willis was in the corner, with the remaining digimon. They were all that was left of the Digidestined and the Tamers.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: If you're wondering why all these are just uploaded, uploaded, _uploaded. _It's because, one, I'm done. That is pretty obvious, right? And the other is...I'm bored with it. The little flame of inspiration is dead. Hope you have enjoyed this story, even if my writing skills are something to be desired...**

A voice started to speak.

"_**I am so sorry you had to go through this, young ones."**_ They all looked around, but no one was there. Cyberdramon and Renamon were the only two digimon companions left.

"_**I can help you…"**_

"Who are you?" Willis asked in a very young voice. Willis had lost the harsh tone he had adopted when allies with Kaiser.

"_**A digimon, which is all you need to know."**_

"So then, how can you help us?" Kari asked. The others, excluding Sora and Ryo, were suspicious of the voice. Ryo was a bit out of it…and Sora had just been beaten, so she was out of saneness as well.

"_**A chance to change what has happened. This was not your intended future. But first, you must decide who gets to," **_the voice said. T.K. called Kari and Rika over to discuss it. The room was a bit like what the older Tron setting looks like.

"So…who gets it?" Rika asks.

"Well, since you're the only-"T.K. started.

"No. As much as I would like to, it seems to be more of you two. This is _your_ world after all."  
>"Then it should be you T.K.," Kari said.<p>

"What? No! Kari…he was your brother," T.K. said, taken aback.

"It should be Sora," said a quiet voice. The three jumped, and turned around to look at whoever had spoken.

It was Willis.

"But she's…hurt," T.K. finished weakly.

"Yes, but she is the oldest. Even if Tai isn't dead," Willis said. Before the others could comment, however, the voice spoke again.

"_**Have you made a decision?"**_

"Yes. I say it should be Sora," Willis declared before the others could stop him. If they had wanted to, that is.

"_**The rest of you are now longer needed."**_

The world went black.

Sora woke up to a white room, with a vague blur in the corner.

"W-what happened? Where's Kai…Tai…Kaiser?" Sora asked.

"_**Gone, forever, if you...,"**_ but the voice trailed off, before coming back into what he had started saying,_** "You are here to change things for the better. Now choose." **_Images began to rapidly appear and disappear. Much too quickly to really decipher until…

"WAIT! What about the day Diaboromon was defeated?" The images kept going, until it came to a sudden standstill.

_Who should it be, Kokomon, my weak brother, Terrimon, the stronger one, or those boys there?_ Sora heard, and saw Omnimon with Tai and Matt upon him.

"_**You are hearing Diaboromon's thoughts. And he will hear yours…if you send them to him. What is that…ah yes, **_**telepathy**_**."**_

_Kokomon, choose Kokomon._ Sora thought.

And Diaboromon listened.

_Kokomon is close to Willis…_

More images flashed, but these were different. Sora saw Ken becoming the corrupted one, Willis and Terrimon living in fear from Wendigomon, Ryo going to the World of Tamers. Other things began showing until it was…

"_**Goodbye and the end."**_

And Sora, this Sora, disappeared.


End file.
